Fairy Fantasy
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Leafa never wanted to fight a war, never wanted to be a princess and never wanted to be in the spotlight... But when a threat endangers her families' empire, she and her friends must step up. Doesn't follow show or anime. Chapters on every other Tuesday.


**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Sword Art Online. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara and a few others do. **

**(Alfheim)**

It was normally quiet; the kingdom would never be loud without good reason.

The sounds of swords clanging off each other and spells being fired ruined that.

This was between the goblins and the soldiers of the kingdom, and the goblins were slowly pushing back the soldiers of Alfheim due to sheer numbers rather than skill.

And leading the army of Alfhiem was the young princess, Leafa, she cut down goblin after goblin.

"Your highness, we aren't going to be able to push them back!" One of the soldiers yelled, Leafa turned and stabbed through one of the goblins before she turned.

"Keep fighting!" The soldier heard as the princess flew into the air and fired a hail of Wind Needles which took out an entire wave of the Goblins.

While most soldiers in the army of Alfhiem were not much without training and some basic spells, the fairies who made up the upper class, were skilled warriors.

That, and they could fly, which helped.

"Surrender, and you will be spared!" Leafa stated, the Goblins laughed and stood down as they took a step back.

Leafa could see Nightshade, a Lieutenant in the Alfheim royal army look up at her, waiting for his orders.

"You really think you can defeat us, princess?" One of the Goblins asked, Leafa crossed her arms as she floated down before she landed behind the ranks of soldiers in her army/

"Yes, now stand down… Or I will not hold back for a second, Goblin." Leafa said, she crossed her arms as the Goblins exchanged looks.

"Brothers…" One of the goblins said as he pushed past the other goblins, he wore ornate gold and red armor, causing Leafa to frown.

"Ziol… I should have known you'd be in charge of the assault on my families' kingdom." Leafa hissed, Ziol chuckled and pointed his axe at the Fairy Princess.

"And yet a child is in charge of an army, you know who this realm belongs to, girl. I would have hoped you remembered the results of the last battle." Ziol stated, Leafa was about to speak when someone else cut her off.

"And more goblins fell then soldiers of Alfhiem, General. You should know better than to underestimate us… And you should know what happened to your ancestors." Ziol heard and turned to a soldier who wore Blue and Black armor and had his hand on his sword.

"Nightshade… I see the prince let her pet off his leash." Ziol muttered, Nightshade went to draw his sword before Leafa held up her hand.

"You know that reinforcements will be arriving soon, do you know what will happen then?" Nightshade asked, Zion turned and put his axe back on his waist.

"Brothers, we retreat! I will leave you with this, princess…. You and your kingdom will be returned to the hands of the rightful king… And if you are smart like your father, you will step aside before you get hurt." Zion said before he and his men started to retreat as Nightshade crossed his arms.

"You really think their talking about who I think their talking about? They have been camping on the edge of the city for months, they could be telling the truth." Nightshade asked, Leafa looked at her fellow Fairy and turned around.

"The goblins always lie, Lieutenant, they ALWAYS lie. I wouldn't trust them as far as they can be thrown." Leafa said, she put her sword back on her hip and then flew off.

"Sir, what are our orders?" One of the soldiers asked, Nightshade turned his helmeted head to look at the soldier in question.

"Keep the city on alert and make sure the outer cities are given the same treatment, I will speak with the royal family." Nightshade ordered, the soldier spoke up once more.

"Sir, but what about the rest of the Empire?" The soldier asked, Nightshade turned to look at him.

"As long as the capital remains standing, we will never fall, soldier… Now I gave you an order, make sure it is carried out." Nightshade ordered as he lifted into the air with his wings and flew off towards the castle.

"I can't help but question what the princess is thinking." Nightshade muttered.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I got the idea for this from playing the game. I decided instead of Leafa being a player, how about being the Princess of an entire empire? Next chapter will explain Nightshade and what's going on. Next chapter would be in 2 weeks and will show Nightshade talking to Leafa. Until next, next Friday. Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
